


The Alternate Universe AU

by tmmzxx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, brief mention of sex, but simon goes back to his normal world to fix things, im bad at tagging sorry, post s13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmmzxx/pseuds/tmmzxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is transported to another universe by Magnus to help realise his feeling for Raphael. He is then transported back to fix things with Raphael and the clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alternate Universe AU

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is really bad quality work :// but I still hope you enjoy it!! Thank you for all those comments on my other work that motivated me to write this one-shot. I love y'all so much and thanks for your support <3

“Hey Simon!” Simon spun around disorientedly. One moment he was in Magnus’s spare room, playing his beloved guitar, but in the next second, he was transported a whole new world. He stood in the sun for a moment, revelling in the warmth of the golden circle in the sky, a luxury he did not have for the past few months of becoming a vampire. “Simon!” Simon jolted back to the present and turned to see Clary waving at him, her hair glowing in the sun and surrounding her head almost as a halo. He gave her a slightly confused smile and walked over to her. “Hey Clary. What’s up?” He said, absentmindedly scuffling his shoe to draw circles in the dirt as his mind thought worked furiously to think of reasons why he was here. “Where’s Raphael?” She asked, before handing him two cups of black coffee. Before he could answer however, a pair of arms snaked around Simon’s waist and he felt a chin rest on his shoulder. “Raphael is here.” A familiarly accented voice spoke, making Simon smile. A hand came to rest around Simon’s waist as Raphael straightened up and stood next to him, while the other hand snagged a cup of coffee from Simon. Simon turned to look at Raphael, the sunlight glinting off his dark hair, making him look like a ethereal angel that descended from the heavens above. “Mi amor, you are staring.” Raphael informed him, staring down lovingly at him before pressing a kiss to Simon’s lips. Simon couldn’t help but to giggle and reciprocate the action, he himself kissing Raphael full on the lips, something he wanted to do for a long time coming. Clary laughed and clapped her hands, “You two are so adorable!” Surprisingly, Raphael smirked at her and replied,” Isabelle and you aren’t too bad either.”, making Clary smile widely and turn to blow a kiss at Isabelle who was sitting at a table sipping her coffee. “Come on guys, let’s go sit down.” Clary said, leading them to the table Isabelle was sitting at. Magnus, who was sitting on Alec’s lap, gave them a small wave, and greeted them, still not calling Simon by his proper name, this time calling him ‘Sheila’. Alec nodded at them, too busy playing with the shining diamond ring on Magnus’s fourth finger, to properly acknowledge them. Isabelle flashed them a radiant smile before Clary plopped next to Isabelle and started talking to her. Jace grinned openly at Simon, something he had never done to Simon in the other world, while he threw his legs over Meliorn’s lap, exclaiming “Simon my man!” before giving Simon a fistbump and Raphael a high-five. 

 

Raphael and him took a seat next to Jace and Meliorn, Raphael’s arm curling around Simon shoulder and his other arm pulling Simon on his lap in a fluid and familiar motion that almost scared Simon at how serious their relationship was. He buried his head in the crook of Raphael’s neck and took several deep breaths before composing himself and facing his friends. The scene that greeted him warmed his heart, the picture of his friends interacting with each other and the perfect picture of perfect love and friendship permanently snapshotted into his mind. Unconsciously, he sought out Raphael’s hand, pulling Raphael’s left hand onto his his lap and playing with his long fingers, not missing the wedding band around his ring finger or the initials ‘RS’ and ‘SL’ tattooed on his wrist. A quick glance at his own wrist confirmed matching set of tattoos as Raphael. 

 

“So when are you two lovebirds getting married?” Jace directed his question at Alec and Magnus, twining his tanned hand with Meliorn’s equally tanned hand. Magnus looked at Alec and a thinking expression set onto his face,”We were thinking maybe in the autumn? I want a white and gold themed wedding.” Alec smiled indulgently at his fiancee, eyes so filled with love that it made Simon feel like he was intruding on their private moment. “I’m fine with anything Magnus wants.” Alec confirmed, squeezing Magnus’s hand. “Can I be your wedding planner?” Izzy chimed in, leaning forward. Magnus shrugged and answered “Why not?”, making Izzy squeal excitedly. Clary smiled at her girlfriend’s antics and turned to Jace. “Jace, when are you and Meliorn taking the next step huh?” Jace grinned mischievously, his eyes sparkling and he turned to face Meliorn.”Me and Meliorn are getting married too!” Jace couldn’t seem to contain his excitement, shifting around in Meliorn’s lap. “He proposed on Wednesday night and it was so sweet! I never knew he could be so sweet.” Jace gushed, his eyes turning slightly misty as he reminisced about that memory. Meliorn smirked, turning Jace’s face and kissing him gently yet passionately. Clary turned her big green eyes to Isabelle and gave her a cute pout, ignoring Isabelle’s slightly panicked face. “Babe, when are we going to get engaged too? Simon and Raphael are already married, and the rest of them are engaged now.” The group laughed at Isabelle stutters and attempts at replying her girlfriend. 

 

They had dissolved into small talks within the group when Jace looked at his watch. “Oh shoots, I have to go for my martial arts class.” Jace said, excusing himself. “Excuse me and Meliorn guys, we have to go.” Jace said apologetically, before dragging a slightly protesting Meliorn away. Simon could hear snatches of Meliorn whining about his unfinished coffee and he snickered, leaning back comfortably in Raphael’s embrace. He took a chocolate muffin that was on a fancy plate in the middle of the table and broke it into small pieces, moving to sit sideways on Raphael’s lap. He fed Raphael the muffin bit by bit, he himself occasionally taking a bite as well. Soon, almost two hours passed and Simon was no longer questioning why he was in this universe but had decided to just take advantage of the fact that Raphael wasn’t angry with him. He and Raphael stood up and took their leave as they had to go home and ‘rest’. Clary had smirked and winked at him while they left, motioning obscene gestures at him that made Simon flush a deep red. Raphael and him sat in the car in a comfortable silence, Raphael controlling the wheel with a hand and another hand resting on Simon’s thigh. He looked sexy like this, Simon had concluded, staring at Raphael’s handsome side profile. “Baby, you’re staring, again.” Raphael reminded him for the second time in the day. “I can’t help it that you look so good.” Simon defended himself, earning an affectionate pat on the cheek from Raphael. 

 

After a 30 minute ride, Raphael pulled into the garage. Simon was honestly shocked at how big their house actually was. Their house was a big white and grey affair with a garden filled with flowers and a cute back patio, complete with a swimming pool. Raphael parked and they both got out of the car, heading towards the kitchen. Simon took a glance at his watch, and realised that it was almost six thirty. He hopped onto the white marble island and watched Raphael bustle around the kitchen making them dinner. He felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest in happiness and contentment, and he wished that things could be like that in his original world. Just thinking about the mess he was in and the sting of Raphael’s disappointed face, not to add the kill order on his head, made his face twist in sadness. Noticing his unhappiness, Raphael walked in front of him and kissed his forehead gently, shaking Simon out of his self-induced sorrow. “What’s wrong cariño?” Simon shook his head and raised his head to quickly peck Raphael on the lips. “Nothing much, I’m just a bit tired. Can I go take a quick nap?” Simon hopped off the island and looked at Raphael questioningly. “Sure babe.” Raphael looked at him, albeit a little disbelievingly but shrugged. Simon walked out of the kitchen and entered the living room, and upon spotting a plush sofa, immediately curled up on it and as soon as his head touched one of those fancy cushions, he fell asleep.

 

When he awoke, Simon found himself lying in a beanbag with his guitar around his neck, back in Magnus’s apartment. He blinked dazedly, and got up. He navigated his way to the living room and saw Magnus lounging on his couch. “Ah Sage, you’re back.” Magnus said disinterestedly, examining his nails. “What did you do to make me go to that other universe?” Simon’s voice was shaky and wavering. Magnus waved his hand,”All simple magic for me. How was it?” “Good, I guess. Raphael was different. A good different. Not that I don’t love him in this uni-” Simon stopped himself as he uttered the word “love”, his hands clapped over his mouth. Magnus nodded wisely and gestured to the door. “Then go tell him Sarah. Both he and you deserve it.” Simon dithered for a moment, hesitating. Magnus sighed and snapped his fingers, creating a portal. “Go Simon. It’s a portal directly to Raphael’s room, tell him how you feel. You won’t be disappointed.” The actual use of his real name struck Simon on how serious the warlock was. Simon took a deep breath and stepped into the portal, hands clenched at his sides. 

 

What greeted him on the other side of the portal shocked him to no end. Raphael’s room was a mess, nothing like he had ever seen before. Empty blood bags were scattered around the room and Simon could even spot one of his old band shirts on Raphael’s pillow which confused him to no end. Said vampire was nowhere to to be seen as Simon ventured deeper into the mess that was Raphael’s room. A sudden sound from the en suite bathroom made Simon swivel around haphazardly. A disheveled Raphael greeted him, his usually perfectly coiffed hair free of gel, and his usually suited self was wearing another one of Simon’s old shirts. The two of them stared at each other , not breaking gazes before Raphael snapped. “What are you doing here traitor? Did Lily let you in here? Dios, get out of my room now.” Simon stepped back and held his hands up. “No Lily didn’t let me in here, Magnus portaled me here. I have something to say to you.” Raphael opened his mouth, about to retort, before closing it, motioning Simon to continue. “I love you Raphael Santiago, I love your grumpy face in the morning, I love you and your weird obsession for A positive blood although it tastes the worst. I love you Raphael Santiago and even if you kill me, reject me, I will still always love you, for all eternity. I’m sorry for betraying the clan, I really am.” Raphael’s deep brown eyes filled with an unknown emotion and bloody tears pooled in his eyes. “Simon, I...I don’t know what to say. I…” Simon shook his head and put up his hand. “Please don’t Raph. I’ll just leave now.” Simon wiped away the tears that were forming and turned to leave. “Simon.” The desperation in Raphael’s voice made Simon turn back around and look at him. “I love you too.” Simon couldn’t believe his ears. “Really?” His own voice sounded foreign in his own ears. “Come here.” A bit of the clan leader Raphael that Simon knew came back as Raphael beckoned him closer. “Kiss me Raph.” Simon whispered, their faces a fraction of a centimeter away. “Gladly.” Raphael whispered back before he closed the gap between their lips. 

 

A powerful spark ignited in the both of them as their lips touched, a spark that could only be quenched by each other. After their sizzling toe-curling kiss, they rested their foreheads against each other. “That was…” “Amazing.” Raphael finished his sentence for him. “What are we going to do now?” Simon breathed. “I don’t know baby. We’ll figure something out. I can’t lose you again.” Raphael whispered back, as if scared to break their silence. “I love you.” Raphael uttered, a promise of love to Simon. Tears once again filled in Simon’s eyes, but this time it was happy ones. “I love you too.” Simon met Raphael’s lips in a kiss and they both fell onto the bed. “Are you sure you want to do this baby?” Raphael asked Simon concernedly. All Raphael needed was a nod from Simon and he smirked, a dirty sexy smirk that made Simon Jr. perk up in interest. Raphael pulled up the covers and kissed him hard. 

 

After their intense session of love-making, both of them emerging with many hickeys and two matching bites on their necks, the two curled up together comfortably, their legs intertwined together, Simon’s head resting on Raphael’s chest and Raphael’s face buried in Simon’s messy sex hair. Suddenly, there was a knock on Raphael’s door. “Raphael? Open your door. And don’t even try to say you’re alone because our entire clan was woken up by you fucking baby.” Lily shouted through the door. The affectionate use of the term ‘baby’ was not lost on either Simon or Raphael. Raphael scowled and got up, not before throwing on a shirt, leaving Simon half hidden under the sheets. “Yes Lily?” Raphael tried to look mad but there was a tiny content smile tugging at the corner of his mouth that ruined his whole angry look. “The clan wants a meeting to be held as soon as possible. And they want baby to be there.” Lily stated. “ Mierda”, Raphael cursed as he picked up a suit from a hanger on his doorknob. “Don’t you worry Raph. They all seem open to accepting Simon back into the clan.” At the mention of Lily’s assurance, Simon poked his head out of the nest of blankets he was currently swamped in. “Really?” Simon perked up. At the sound of Simon’s voice, Lily rolled her eyes but there was a fond smile on her lips. “I have forgotten how annoying your voice was fledgling.” Simon’s excited demeanor didn’t falter as he got up from the bed. “Well, what are you waiting for? Get dressed Simon.” Raphael said to him before telling Lily that they would be down in 5 minutes. Lily nodded and she left the room with a satisfied smile on her perfectly painted red lips. Before going down, Raphael kissed Simon and reassured him that everything would be fine. Simon nodded, a nervous smile on his swollen red lips. 

They reached the hall and entered the room. Instead of the jeering and booing that Simon had expected, the vampires clapped and cheered as they walked further into the room. Once Raphael stepped onto the podium at the front of the room, his arm firmly wrapped around Simon’s waist, the vampires turned to look up, not a single upturned face showing disgust or anger. “Firstly, I would like to announce that Simon is my mate and any harmful or hateful actions taken against him would result in you being banished from this clan, understand? Are there any objections?” No one uttered a sound. “Good. Then Simon is officially part of our clan again.” Raphael stepped down after those few words and kissed Simon. The clan was happy, and they were happy too. They had each other, what else would they need?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :-)


End file.
